


Daddy Needs

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: The Last Full Measure (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You need Scott to take care of you
Relationships: Scott Huffman/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 2





	Daddy Needs

You were bored. And horny. Boredom and horniness were never a good combination for you. Thankfully your husband Scott was home, or you would’ve broken a lot of his rules.

Instead, you went to his study, wearing only a pout. It took a minute for Scott to look up, but the moment he did, he came over to you. A smoldering look was in his eyes.

“Are you needing something, sweetheart?”

You nodded. “I need you, Daddy.”

The smolder turned into a full blazing fire. Scott pulled you close, kissing you with a fierceness that made you hot. When he pulled away, Scott was panting.

“Let Daddy take care of you, my darling.”


End file.
